Dare to the next level
by swedish desigirl
Summary: It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that dosnt want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH
1. Chapter 1

Dare to the next level

Summary of dare to the next level:

It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that dosnt want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare.

He might even marry her.

**Dimitri is 17 soon will be 18**

**Rose 17**

**Adrian 17 **

**And everyone else is 17 if I don't say anything else**

**please review this is the first story that I publish and my spelling and grammer will be bad but please bare with me and if something is bugging you guys please tell me and I rarely speak or write in English. And I need an beta. If you like my idea please PM me=)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1 Truth or dare

Dimitri pov

"Truth or dare", Adrian said. We were playing truth or dare in a café in LA. I and he lived in Montana but we came to LA on a vacation and there wasn't anything to do yet because we were underage and that only stop us when it was day but not at night and we guys did need our breakfast.

"Hey man, what do you choose, you kind of spaced out a bit" Adrian said

"Eehh what?"

"I said truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay Okay what are you going to do" he said while he rubbed his hands tighter like he was a mafia boss or something. He looked really funny doing that. Adrian was my best friend since we went to kindergarten. We were the same age; 17. We went everywhere together and he were a bigger asshole and player then me, that why I was a little afraid of what he would make me do.

"Okay, I want you to sleep with the next girl that walks in through the door" he said. I let out a big breath." That will be so easy" I said

We waited for a girl to walk trough but noon came in.

"Pling!"

Both Adrian and I looked up and in came a … a guy. Shit that was a disappointment.

"pling" we looked up again and in came another guy. Uuf why dose only guys come in is this a gay café or something I thought.

"pling"

We didn't even look up. But I just glanced up a little and there stood a girl, she was in our age. She was cute but she wasn't my type. She had bracelet and she was not fat but very close to it, and she had very long brown almost black hair that reach her hip and she was very short if you compare to me and she had brown eyes that was hidden by glasses. She was defently not my type, but I was sure that I could get her in my bed in an hour or less. That kind of girl was easy to fool and they were desperate to have a man I thought.

But oohh was I wrong

**Its really important that you review because if you don't I might get lost so please review. And sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Dare to the next level ch 2

Dimitri pov

"Cant I wait to next girl that walks in" I asked Adrian

"No, you have to do it with her. I will be easy just show your I easy ans she fall to her knees or in your case your dick"

"How will I do it, I have a feeling that this dare will be harder then we think" I said

"Then go in with a safe plan, woo her make her fall in love with you", he said. That was a good plan I thought, better be safe than sorry.

I looked at the girl as she took her dounat and coffee and sat at corner of the café, she took out a book from a bag that she had with her and started to read it. And I started to gaze** (AN/ do u spell it like that?)** at her. I don't know why but she didn't feel my gaze, it was like she didn't care that a handsome guy like me took interest in someone like hers. I was doing her a favor with this

Dare, she probably was still a virgin, because it didn't look like she had or ever have a boyfriend in her life.

After couple of minutes of gazing she looked up from her book and looked straight at me and when she did that I gave her one of my fake smile but I'm so good at those that she wouldn't see the different. After we looked at each other for awhile she just blushed at looked down at her book.

"Ay man you should make a move fast before she leave or something", Adrian said.

I rose from my chair and started to walk towards her table and when I reached it she looked up from her book and gave me a questioning look.

"hi, my name is Dimitri" I said "is it okay if I sit down with you"

I could see her confused face as she stammered"eeehhh yyyeeh you can sit here iii wass jjjjuuust leaving"

"no, please sit with me"

"what's your name" I asked

"My name is Rose she said as she blushed" geez this girl can blush I thought.

"Is nice to meet you rose, do you live here?"

"Yeah I do"

"I come from Montana and I wonder if you can show me around"

"yeah I can, what do you like to do" she asked

"I don't know, what every it is that you do" I said

"Okay"

"Great it's a date then", "I mean ….." I said

**(A leap) **

For a week or so Rose showed me different places in La and we got closer to each other. She thought that we had gotten closer to fallen in love with each other and I got closer to finish the dare and get the hell out of the, because I knew that I was taking this a little too far. I didn't know that it would be this hard to get a not perfect girl in to bed. I hadn't even kissed her yet and tonight me and rose where going to camping in a camping ground. I didn't even know where it was but I was meeting her 20 minutes ago but she didn't show up. I can't believe it Dimitri belikov got stood up from girl that where L-sized clothes. I never get stood up, im the one that stood people up. I was going to end this dare today.

Where is the damn girl?

"Dimitri!" someone shouted at I stop pacing. There came rose running and panting.

"I'm so sorry; I got hold up by my father and the security guard in my home, I'm sorry"

"its okay, we should go now or we the bus will leave without us, hurry up"

As we walked up to the bus we left our stuff in a compartment under the bus then we went and took our seat. 30 minutes later I started to curse at Adrian and this stupid dare. And suddenly the bus stopped. The bus driver went out and checked the tire, they were flattened.

"aaaaaaaaahhhh" I thought

When then bus driver end his call that he was on he said; "I'm sorry everyone but you will have to wait couple of hours those who will go to the other city and for the other there will be a buss tomorrow morning to pick you guys and there is a motel for you to stay the night"

"Shit, there will only another bus that come tomorrow I said to rose

"Yeah, I know I just heard what the bus driver said too" she said

"We will have to stay the night, my treat, I have my father's credit card" she said as she holds up a black card that only rich people have.

AN/

**I know that this story is moving so fast but I don't know how to make them come closer. I have idea but I don't know how to fill the gaps. I have turning points and stuff but nothing else. And I want help with this story but none of my friends or big fans of VA so I can't talk to them about it. And if someone would like to help with my story they could just review or pm me and I can share my ideas of this story with you guys**

**Please review and tell me what you want me to include in this story and send me your own chapter so I can post it. Love Swedish desigirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Dare to the next level

Chapter 3

Rpov

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes. One reason was that my head and body was aching and the another reason was because that I was in a bliss, I don't know if that makes sense or not but I just didn't care.

I can't believed it, I got married last night and I lost my virginity last night to Dimitri. I know that I'm to young and that we haven't know each other very long but he was the only one that make me feel special and feel loved and he must really love me because a guy like him usually don't go out with girls like me even less look at me. I know that everything went too quickly and we weren't really sober but I don't regret it.

I turned my head toward Dimitri but his side of the bed felt cold I opened my eyes.

What? Where is Dimitri?

Ooh he must have gotten up early to get breakfast, aaw how sweet he knows how hungry I get in the morning. I decided to get up and take a shower he must have gotten up a really long time ago because his part of the bed felt really cold like he been gone a long time, huh that's weird. I went in to the bathroom and took of the remaining cloths that I had on I went towards the long mirror and I started inspecting myself, I had long thick hair that reached my hip, dark brown I eyes that hides behind glasses, my face had a bone structure that made me look fierce and kind at the same time and I wasn't really fat but I was kind of chubby it was like I still had my baby fat. I look fatter then I was because I hid my body under baggy clothes.

I went in the shower and turned the on the hot water, I loved the way the hot water hit my muscle it made me feel calm and warm.

After a while I stepped out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body I went in to the room and looked around and saw that Dimitri hadn't come yet and his things wasn't in the room I hadn't noticed that before. I went to my bag and took out my clothes and put it on. After I put it on I went out of the room in search of Dimitri. I had a bad feeling of this, I went toward the receptionist and asked about Dimitri.

"excuse me, do you know where the guy that I was with is we stayed in room nr 12" I asked the guy in the front desk

"ooh he went with the first bus towards the city this morning, he left a note for you, just wait so I can go and get it" the guy said and went into the small office that was right next to the front desk. After awhile he came out with a letter in the hand.

"Here you go" he said and handed me the letter.

I nod a thank you, and with the letter in my hand I head towards my room.

Many thoughts ran through my head; why did Dimitri leave without me. He must have had a emergency and he didn't want to wake me up, yes that was it.

When I came to my room I sat down on my bed and open the letter and the things that I read was something that crushed me over and over every time I read it.

"why?" I said to nothing

"Why can't I be happy for once?, why can't I be loved ?, what's wrong with me?" I said while I was crying. Suddenly I felt really angry, he used me to fulfill a dare, a DARE and here I was crying over a man that didn't love me and took away something that I had control over, my virginity.

I stood up and throw the letter and head towards the bathroom to clean myself up.

There on the bed was the letter that made me change and on the letter it said:

_**Rose,**_

_**I hope that you didn't read into this so called relation to much. The only reason that I was with you for those weeks (which ruined my vacation ) was because someone dare me to be with you. I hope that you don't feel bad but if we see this from the bright side I kind of did you a favor. I hope that you have a nice life.**_

_**Dimitri **_

**AN/**

**What do you think about this chapter, is it bad or good and if there is something wrong with it or if you think that I have been better or worse in writing my story please tell me I will really appreciate it. **

**Can someone help me find a beta and if you have some ideas or something please review it or PM me I really running out of ideas and I just started this story so please help me.**

**Review and I apologize for the grammar and everything else that is kind of wrong**

**Review**


End file.
